Conditioner
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Challenge fic for AkuRoku day. Prompt: Conditioner Axel tried to do something special and it backfires.


Ok, this is, of course, for AkuRoku day, which ….it still almost is…..really… XD

Ok I LIE. But it's still AkuRoku day in America!

I was running out of time, so the whole bleach thing, yes I know that it doesn't really make a lot of sense, but shush I had to ignore science. According to Kii "Marly would totally do that, because he's a spaz."

This was a challenge fic and I was given the prompt 'Conditioner'

My first posted KH fic! Though I am actually working on others..

Disclaimer: Don't own, yada yada.

Enjoy

--

"Axel why are you wearing your hood up?" Roxas stared curiously at his friend "You're not going on a mission are you?"

The black-robed figure in front of him shook his head.

"….did you just get back from a mission?"  
Another shake of the head. Roxas was getting unnerved by Axel's unusual stoicism.

"Then why is your hood up?"

This time there was actually a reply…if you could call the sullen, incomprehensible mumbling a reply.

"Well if you're not going to tell me…" Roxas made a grab for the hood. He really wasn't expecting what happened – Axel jumped about a foot backwards, chakram already materialising in his hands.

"Don't. Touch. The. Hood." The elder's voice ground out. Roxas held his hands up in surrender and Axel relaxed a little, chakram disappearing again.

"Woah, what the hell man?" Roxas asked, surprised. "What's up with you?"

The hooded figure looked somewhat sheepish, and there was another sullen mumble. This time Roxas caught the tail end this time, it sounded like '-ioner'

"Really, Axel, what are you on about, I can't hear a word you're saying!" The young blonde finally exclaimed, completely exasperated with Axel's antics.

"….I just wanted to look nice for you today…" Axel muttered sullenly.

"…ok…why?" Roxas said slowly "And what does that have to do with you wearing your hood? I can't even see you…"

"Well, you know what today is, don't you?" Axel asked, ignoring the further enquiry about his hood.

Roxas sighed slightly, but allowed the brief distraction.

"August 13th, what about it?"

"Well it's our day." Axel stated. Roxas blinked at him uncomprehendingly "Well, August is the 8th Month, and then it's the 13th…8 and 13, that's us."

"Oh, I …see…" Roxas blinked again, though he couldn't help the faint tinge of pink that spread across his cheeks. "Are you going to explain the hood?"

Axel sighed deeply, it seemed he had skirted around the issue as much as he could.

"Well…I ran out of conditioner…"  
"…and…?"  
"I had to borrow some from Marluxia…"

"…well Marluxia has nice hair, I can't see how that's a problem…"  
"What do you mean Marluxia has 'nice' hair?" Axel asked accusingly. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Axel, stick to the point."

"Well, you know how Marluxia's hair is such a pale pink?"

"…yea…" Roxas said, wondering where Axel was going with this.

"Well it turns out that his conditioner contains slight amounts of bleach to keep it that shade…" Axel finally admitted "And he didn't warn me about it."

"…So what happened?" Roxas asked, Axel slowly pulled down his hood, and the blonde had a hard time trying to contain his snickering.

Axel's formerly flame-red hair was now… bright orange.

Roxas clapped his hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter, Axel scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well that's the last time I try and do something nice for you." He muttered irritably.

Roxas smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Axel…but…it is sort of amusing…" Axel didn't seem to agree "But I appreciate the thought! Really!" he affirmed. Axel seemed to brighten up slightly at that.

"So….why _did_ you want to look good for me today….?" Roxas asked slowly, that pink tinge returning to his cheeks.

"Well….I thought we could do something to celebrate…" Axel replied, edging closer to the blonde.

"Like what?" Roxas asked slyly, blushing harder.

"….well maybe something like this…" Axel leant down, slowly pressing their lips together.

Roxas threw his arms around the taller nobody, kissing him back fiercely.

"Something like that sounds good." Roxas whispered as they broke apart.

Axel smiled brightly, and Roxas…burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Axel, but your hair really does look ridiculous."

Axel scowled.

"C'mon, let's go get it fixed." Roxas smiled, starting to head off. Scowling, Axel pulled his hood back up over his bright orange hair. The scowl melted into a smile, however, when Roxas reached back with a shy smile and took his hand.

--

Yes it was crap, and late, but…it's done :D

Reviewers get cookies


End file.
